


Precipice

by 2BeorNot2Be



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be nice to me and review, F/M, Facepalm, Lemons, Smut, actually no its pretty dark, i have now entered a world in which there is no going back, i put underaged but its not really its only by like 5 months, kinda dark., not too much though, teacher, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BeorNot2Be/pseuds/2BeorNot2Be
Summary: “What are you wearing today” he asked.I started, before lowering the book to look at him.  He was still gliding his pen over his notebook.  Quickly writing down formulas and substituting the numbers. I glanced down at my clothes. It was a grey sweater and black slacks.  Modest and professional.“What do you mean?” I was confused.“What are you wearing underneath those dull clothes of yours” he spoke each word distinctly. As if the question was perfectly normal.





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings. Imma tell you right now, if you underaged GET OUT. I have seen some authors get flamed by parents and the like for having found out there young daughters or sons was reading sensitive material, and I am not dealing with that.   
> Its also can get dark, like non-consensual dark. So there is my warning to you. OO  
> Past that, I hope you enjoy this fic I made while I should be studying and or working. AU Tomione.

…

…

 

I revved my Chevrolet before heading towards the white manor in Little Hangleton.  The commute to the Riddle house was actually not far at all, 15 minute tops. This was a small village and a good paying job was hard to come by.  However, without fail after every session, I headed home with strong thoughts of resigning.  The boy was too smart.  It was exasperating.

He knew all the answers, it made no sense why I had to hover about him batting off topic questions, much too personal questions.  His airheaded mother and absent father wanted a level-headed influence on him. It was plain to see that he would not receive it from themselves.

I slowed to a stop as the light turned yellow.  Perhaps, I was being to strict on him.  I thought morosely of the damage having seemingly distant parents could do to a child.  I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I passed the gas station and cemetery.  I was determined to get through to him today.  He favored playing intricate mind games, resembling a cat and mouse play.  He knew that I knew, but it evidently made it all the more amusing to him. 

He was 17 years old, it would be 6 months until he was considered an adult and released into the world. I hoped to temper some of that ego and frankly unsettling attitude of his before then. 

I hummed to a tune on the radio, before driving up the manor’s gravel driveway. My darling rust bucket, jostled before settling itself.  I did not need lock my car, but I did it anyways. It was a safe town with low crimes. 

I knocked on their door twice, before ringing the bell.  The maid answered and ushered me in.

“Hello Hermione, nice to see you again. Welcome. Tom is in his room today.”

I gave her a smile. “Thanks Mara, I can make it up there on my own.”

The brunette gave a toothy grin back before resuming her work somewhere in the back of the house.

I went up the stairs to where I knew his room was and took a deep breathe before knocking his door.

“Tom? It’s me’

I heard a creak of a chair before the door opened fully. 

There he was, leaning against the door frame in a fitting black sweater. He slowly looked me up and down before casually greeting me.  I hated when he did that. It put me on edge and from the smirk on his face, he knew it too.  No matter, I would be civil.

“Good evening, are you ready for today’s lesson?”

His face got tighter at that, turning away and heading into the room before replying, “Of course, as I always am.”

Score, one point for me.

I unpacked my workbook drills onto the desk and grabbed the one extra chair he had in his room.  I softened at the look of it. At first it was those metal creaky foldable chairs that was brought up when  Mara noticed I had nowhere to sit. However, Tom had insisted I be given the chair from the lounge.  That an accomplished woman of science like myself needed comfortable seating as well. It was unneeded, but nice of him anyways.

I gave him the break down for today.  We would go over his homework first, then over the key concepts from his classes, and finally go through the drills. Tom nodded at this and started reaching for his pen to start his math homework.  I rolled my eyes at this, but let him continue. We had been down this road before.

“So if you have any questions, any at all. Please let me know.”  At this part there was never any questions. At most there was a clarification on what answer format the professor wanted versus the format used in by professionals.  I made myself comfy on the soft leather chair, angling it closer towards him before taking out my mystery thriller book. I only got past three pages before Tom spoke.

“What are you wearing today” he asked.

I started, before lowering the book to look at him.  He was still gliding his pen over his notebook.  Quickly writing down formulas and substituting the numbers. I glanced down at my clothes. It was a grey sweater and black slacks.  Modest and professional.

“What do you mean?” I was confused.

“What are you wearing underneath those dull clothes of yours” he spoke each word distinctly. As if the question was perfectly normal.

I glared at him. “No Tom, no personal questions. Finish your work.”

He swiveled in his chair towards me. “Nothing with lace today?”

He was watching me response. I gritted me teeth. There was no way he could know I was wearing lace. This was just another one of his games.

 “Home-work.” I replied, before raising up my book like a barrier between us.

“Is it a matching set as well?” he spoke lowly.  My eyes widened behind the cover of the book. Be Rational.  I calmed myself down, no way he could know.  He was never this blunt before and we had just started the session as well.

“I am not answering that Tom.” I gritted between my teeth.

“I knew it.” He sounded smug.  “What color are they?”

I slammed my book down. “Stop this or I will tell your parents you are behaving inappropriately.”

He arched an eyebrow, “Really now. Tell my parents that their Straight A overachieving underaged son is bothering his tutor? What would you do without this position, I wonder”

I gaped at him. My temper rising with every second. “I have a master’s degree in Biological sciences and in three years I would get my PhD in molecular chemistry. I can find a position just fine.”

“But one this well paying on this side of the country? You and I both know you would have to go into the city to find some entry level position in a lab before rising up.”

My hands started to shake. I wanted to throttle him. It was true, the field for researchers was small.  It was either sacrifice yourself and work for a private company with pharmaceuticals or go with your heart and be content with low funded lab.  I refused to work for a private research company.  They constrained you tighter than a boa constrictor and were blatantly viscously self-serving.

But it was still probably better than being sexually harassed by a high schooler.

I told as such. And in response he laughed. Deep and throaty, raking his fingers through his hair before standing up.  He slowly stepped towards me, and I tensed at what he would do. My heart pumping in my chest.

He lifted a finger to what I assumed was to touch my face and I slapped it out of the way. I quickly started moving, I was not staying here for this.  I barely even cared for the book on the table, I just wanted my bag and my body to be out the door and into my car.

Before I could even get a foot away from the chair, a yank of my hair pulled me back against a hard body.  He had a tight grip in my locks and as I struggled he pulled it harder, using his other hand to grab at my fingers that was clawing at him. He was taller and bigger than me.  And he had subdued both of my arms behind my back.  I tried to breathe deeply and slowly to calm myself.

“Tom, let me go” I firmly requested. “You are taking this too far, its not a game anymore.”

He purred in my ear, his breathe tickling me, “Oh Hermione, you should know. This was never a game.”

“I will scream if you don’t let me go” I threatened him.

He hissed out, “Scream, and I will take off my clothes and say you touched me. Quite inappropriately.  I might even throw in a few tears about how often this has happened. Quite damaging to a young adolescent’s psyche really. Is there jail time for that too now, I wonder. ”

I renewed my struggle in earnest. He was mad! A complete psychopath.

I whimpered when he tightened his grip on my wrist, rolling the bones together.

“Now, none of that. It was just a simple question about clothes. No reason to get so worked up about it.” He sounded maddingly reasonably.

He stroked my hair for a second before smoothing it down my neck. Then he touched my throat, following the contours to my chest. I felt myself getting strangely hotter. But when he gave a light squeeze, I slammed my foot on his. Hard.

He gave surprised shout, it only spurred me into a full run out of the door while he was still limping.  I sprinted down the steps, surprising the life out of Mara.

“Hermione, what is wrong?” she exclaimed. Holding a feather duster in mid air towards one of those old stuffy portraits.

I didn’t stop to answer. Just yelled something about an emergency at the hospital.

My flats clapped upon the wooden floor, on the porch, and on the gravel driveway. I quickly unlocked the car, fumbling for my keys and then finally started the car and pulled out onto the road. I was still shaking when I passed the cemetery.  Trying to process what had just happened between him and I.  There was no way I could tutor him now. This was different than all the heavy banter we did previously.  This whelp of a boy touched me. And it burned my cheeks when I realized how turned on I was because of it.  My breasts ached, and the lace cups rubbed against the tips. I squirmed in my car seat, trying to follow all the traffic rules as I headed home. 

.

.

.

It was night when I woke up.  I had left the window open to let in some cool air as I slept.  There was a waning moon that still shown brightly, and it gave me some sight as I groggily looked around my room. All that wine I had drunk was now coming to bite me in the ass. I moaned. Wanting to drink some water before falling back asleep. I reached for my bedside table where I usually kept a water bottle before I realized my hands were tied. Together. By rope. Flabbergasted I drew my hands closer to my blurry eyes, to double check. I tested the bonds, they were real.  When I tried to sit up, I heard a dark chuckle in the room. Adrenaline finally kicking in, I whipped my head around looking for the person that broke in.

“Don’t worry it’s me Hermione.”

He was sitting on a chair at my work desk.  Casually looking through my notebooks, the ones that I had put away earlier were now open on the desk. 

I panicked and start shouting. Yelling bloody murder hoping one of the nosy neighbors in the apartment could hear. The people on the floor were senior citizens whose decreased hearing was a boon when she first moved in but there had to be somebody awake right now.

I could only get a couple seconds in before Tom lunged at me covering my mouth with his hand while the other took something out of his pocket.  It was a ball gag. I tried to bite down on his hand, but he quickly evaded. Trying to buck him off my so I could escape did not work either. He kept a hand firmly down on my shoulder, pressing me into the bed.  I kept my mouth shut, not wanting the gag. Craning my head away from him.

“Sorry sweetheart, I did not want to do this. But when you start making noise it going to get us both in trouble.”

“Then don’t do this! Let me go Tom! I didn’t tell Mara! And I won’t tell them about this too, if you leave right now” I bargained with him.

 He sighed. As if I was being difficult.  “Ah you see? This is exactly why it’s all necessary”- he gestured around the room-“you just will not accept your feeling for me. On us.  That is why I have to make you see”

My eyes widened. He really was a psychopath. What if he kills me? I started screaming again, but stopped when he tried to force the gag in.  I kept my mouth shut.  He quirked an eyebrow, before pinching my nose.  Soon the need for air instinctually had me gasping for air. And when that happened he quickly forced the ball in and clipped it in the back of my head.

I tried screaming, but the gag wouldn’t let the sound waves carry through. I started to sob, wondering if this was how it was going to end. I did not even get my PhD yet, my thesis still unfinished.  I barely started my antibodies research I had to get through.

Tom took notice and quickly stroked my cheek, making soft noises as if to calm me down.

“Shh, its okay Hermione. I am not going to hurt you. Just show you what you have been willfully ignoring for the past year. I know you want me. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?” He started to gently push the hair out of my face.

“I know you like when I held you against me.  You can’t hide your attraction to me. You think I miss those heady breaths and blushes when you think I’m not looking?”

He pushed the covers off of my body. I went to sleep without my sleeping gown this once, just opting to wear my lace set while buzzed off the wine.

He took it in with greedy eyes. He spoke softly, “Look, even now, look how ready you are. Green, my favorite color” touching skimming a finger down the lace and then molding it beneath his hand.

He took the bra and panties off.  Ignoring my kicking legs and squirming body. Once I was fully unclothed, I flipped over wanting to cover my chest and his effects on me.   

He chuckled at that, running his hand up and down my back. My arms twisted in the bindings.  I let out a muffled cry when he smacked my ass. And then I started to struggle again.  He responded by laying a hand on the flat of my back before giving another resounding smack. It was harder this time, hearing it echo around the room. I cried out louder, turning my head and giving him a glare.

He gave a rumbling chuckle then, “That was slamming all your weight onto my foot earlier today”

Then he wandered his hand further down to explore between my legs. I would have started kicking at him, if I wasn’t so busy trying to cross my legs to deny him access. It didn’t work as he spread them then ran a finger up and down my lips. I whimpered at the feeling. Now he knew, I thought defeatedly.  

“Lovely, so wet. And I barely even touched you. You are so beautiful down here too” he spoke as if in reverence.

He turned me back around. Giving a kiss on my forehead before nipping his way down my neck and then to my breasts.  Taking turns tugging on the tips with his finger tips and then twisting them. I shook at the feeling. Shame filled me with how wet I was with every second he spent on my body. 

He laid small butterfly kisses down my stomach and my thighs before lifting his body over mine.

“See Hermione? How much you want me? It is better if we were honest with each other.”

I fiercely shook my head at this. He was my student, my junior by six years. This was wrong in so many ways, couldn’t he see that?

“Still denying it, out of some stupid notion of societal expectations? Come now, I know you think of them the same way I do.”

I shook my head at this again. Mumbling words against the gag.

He rubbed my sides with his hands. “Hmm what was that? If you had behaved from the beginning, we wouldn’t need to use the gag. I would have loved to hear your cries.” He murmured before sinking his teeth into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I gave out yelp before groaning at how he was sucking the skin, giving me the mother of all hickeys. 

He gave a final lick and began trailing down my body toward the apex of my legs. I whimpered at the feel of his tongue on me.  Unintentionally gyrating my body and rolling my hips against him.  It was demeaning, but it was a testament to how needy I felt. How I always responded to him.  To his light touches and teasing when I was tutoring him before. Before I realized all these accidental touches were very much intentional. 

His hands were everywhere, never staying still.  Caressing, stroking, and then pushing my thighs further apart so he could slide one finger than two inside me.  I was in my mid-twenties, although I haven’t had a boyfriend, I did spend time learning about my body. But his hands were longer than my own, throwing me headlong into new sensations.  He slowly slid them in and out, he was staring at me quite intently watching how I responded when he curled his fingers this way or moved that way.  Soon he had me in a haze of emotions. I was sweaty but felt as if on fire. Moaning and twisting my body as he sped his rhythm that had me burning with arousal. 

I didn’t even realize he took off the gag until he stopped _moving_.  I immediately started thrashing, so close to climax. _Just a little bit more._ I met his wild grey eyes, they usually looked like ice.  Sharp and unyielding, but right now they looked feral.

“Hermione, tell me you want me.” He was still fully clothed, on his knees.

My mind was too jumbled to give a straight answer. It didn’t help when he curled his finger once, touching that spot than send little shocks down my back.

 “T-Tom I want…” I arched my back to get the message for him to continue, but he ignored it.

“Tell me you want me right now. Admit that no one else can make you feel this way. And then I will let you finish” he cooed.

“No-o. You are my student.”- I was breathing too heavy-“Just a little bit more” I pleaded.

I whined when he slid his fingers out completely. Keeping his gaze connected to mine as he licked the juices off. “Delicious. Your soaking wet.”

He leaned over me, making sure not to touch me at all.

“You want me. Admit it. You want me to fuck you into the mattress. Is that so hard? Tell me now, if you don’t” he trailed off. “I will leave you like this. I will call off the tutoring, you will never see me again”

I felt torn. Disgusted with myself, that all I wanted was for him to take me. I had been ignoring this attraction since the day I met him. When I entered the white manor and met an astounding bright young man.  If I never get to see him again… it pushed me over the edge.

“Please Tom. Please, I want you.” I half sobbed.

“Good girl”, he took unzipped his pants taking out a fully erect package with a size I didn’t even consider him having. But of course he did.

He slid it back and forth between my folds, painting it with my arousal. I was half out of my mind, but I couldn’t bear him taking me without me being able to _see_ him. 

“Wait Tom!”, He whipped his head up and gritted out “What.”

“Your clothes…Take them off..” I saw his eyes widen before he smirked, almost violently taking off his sweater and pants before tossing them carelessly behind him. 

I looked up and wiggled my fingers that were still bounds by the rope.

He looked amused but quickly undid the complicated knot with ease.

I immediately started to spread my hands from his arms to his contoured back. He was lithe; built like a jaguar. Not bulky but made up of strong lean muscle.  I sharply raked my nails down, wanting a little bit of retribution. 

He hissed, before asking me, “You want me, don’t you?”

“Yes, just take me” I whined. I dragged his face down to mine, so I could finally kiss him.  He was rough, aggressively pushing his tongue in and then nipping at my lips. I pushed him down on me, loving how his weight felt. 

He pushed away from me then. I frowned, before I noticed how intently he looked. He was slowly pushing into me.  He was larger than what I used too, and it felt a bit uncomfortable. He steadily pushed on, until his length was fully sheathed inside me.  I moaned at the sensation, and I squeezed him experimentally to get used to the feel.

He stiffened at that. Letting out a deep groan. He slid out before driving in again. I cried out, still feeling uncomfortable with the stretching. He thrust once more slowly, watching me carefully.

“Hermione are you okay?”, he looked fierce, eyebrows scrunched together, with tense arms flexed on either side.   

I mumbled out a reply. Before clutching at his back and pushing him down onto me. I still wanted more.

He gave me small kisses down my face before latching on my neck. I urged him on by wrapping my legs around him.  He took the hint to thrust into me, more strongly this time. I still felt the residual burning sensation, but I wanted him to take me. Harder.

“More Tom” it was instantaneous.

He tangled his finger in my hair before pulling it back. Making me arch my back and show him the expanse of my neck. He rested his lips there.

“Yeah?”, he whispered as he drove himself into me harder. Pushing all the way in and grinding against me before doing it over again.

“Yeah”, I sputtered. Not being able to fully talk with him with him as he had his way with me.  I could only squirm against him as I felt my climax approaching.

I squeaked his name, “T-Tom, I’m close, I-“

I twisted my hands in his hair. Pulling none too gently. 

“Then come for me”

He started circling my clit with his thumb as he fucked me into the bed. The feeling was too much, too intense.  I screamed when he pinched my clit. Sending me into an avalanche I couldn’t control. I shuddered against him, uncontrollably squeezing and trembling around him. I felt him jerk into me once and then twice. Quickly collapsing onto me. The little bit of friction had me whimpering, still feeling the twinges of electricity zap through me. Making me curl my toes.  He groaned when my body still had not came down from the high and gave quick convulsions around him. 

.

.

.

I woke up in the morning in his arms. I still had sleep in my eyes, but I couldn’t help admiring his sleeping face. Even now, completely defenseless, without the scowl and calculating eyes, he didn’t look like a seventeen year old boy. Alabaster skin with sculptured cheek bones framed by a very tousled black hair. He looked like angel, a narcissistic one however. I knew he had the capacity to be dangerous. Enormously skilled with playing the perfect son or student. Masking his manipulative nature until he didn’t want too.

Apparently, he could feel my close scrutiny of him, as his eyes flickered open. Immediately tensing but then quickly relaxing when he saw me. He smirked as he glanced down at me. Annoyed I gathered the sheets and wrapped them around me.  He let out a genuine smile at that, wrapping his arms around me. I let him. Feeling a little too put out.

“Are you going to go back to ignoring what we have?”

I scoffed, “Shouldn’t your question be, ‘Hermione you won’t file a police report on me for breaking and entering, sexual harassment, and then forcibly tying me down before having my way with you’, will you?”

“That better not be a yes.” He muttered

I threw my hands in the air. Getting out of his hold and sitting up on the bed. I crossed my arms before leveling my eyes at him.

“Tom this is serious. You broke into my apartment; how did you even do that”

“You are only on the third floor. And you had your window open.”

I only glared at him, “And if the window was closed?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I would have gotten in one way or the other. If not, I would have just chosen a different time.”

I rubbed my hands to my forehead, “You are a lunatic, Tom”

He signed, before I felt the mattress dip and straightened again. He announced that he would make breakfast and that we could discuss this more then.  I took a shower in the meantime. Cataloguing the bites and bruises I had on my neck and random parts of my body. I felt sore down there, so I slowly walked to the kitchen, where he was making something with eggs.

I sat on the chair, since he already had the silverware set.

Sizzling frying pan in hand, he placed on yellow folded egg on my plate and then one to his own. He had made a western omelet. And it was _really good._

“When did you learn how to make food like this? It tastes great” I told him bewilderedly.

He only smirked, “I found cooking to be a good stress reliever. I like knowing exactly how my food is prepared and served.”

_Of course he did._

I thought that now was a good time to ask the question that had been nagging me. I knew of the answer, but I needed to hear it.  If things were to even approach the topic of a relationship, some things would need to be addressed.   

“Tom would you have forced me?”

He put down his fork. And looked me in the eye, “No.”

He leaned back into the chair and went further to explain, “I wouldn’t need to. I knew you wanted me, since the very beginning. I knew you saw right through me. And I could see right through you too.”

He held up a hand before I could object. “Don’t argue with me about this. Be honest with yourself. We both know if you really didn’t like me, you would have left for a lab job within the week.”

I opened my mouth before closing it again. He was not wrong, and I did not want to dwell on it for too long.

I settled for mumbling, “You should have asked me first, it was not your right to just break in my home” I poked at the tomatoes slices I didn’t eat with my fork.

I didn’t expect Tom, to throw his own fork down before firmly stating, “I DID ask you. Multiple times. And every single time you either acted like you didn’t hear me or blew me off”

I shrank a little at his tone before letting my anger overtake me, “What did you expect! You’re not even a college kid! You were my high school student, I was an adult responsible for taking care of you. Not to delude myself into believing you were also a responsible adult who had the mental processes to really think things through before having a relationship with your tutor.” We were both up on our feet at this point, glaring each other down with my small wooden table between us.

His eyes were cold when he snarled, “You knew I was different, from the very start. Do not even deny it. We both know I comprehend and understand more than your supposed fellow responsible adults do.” He continued, “I am sick of you making excuses and pushing me away for the past year because you are too afraid to commit”

I rapidly blinked my eyes, not liking how he was trying to pin this on me. 

“What color are your underwear, Hermione?” I said mimicking his voice. “Was that a very responsible way to ask me on a date or something. How very adult of you.”

He rolled his eyes at my attempt of copying his voice. “That was only because you bulldozed past every attempt until you were confronted with something you couldn’t just ignore. And even then, you tried to run away.”

“Because you tried to touch me!” I started.

“No, trust me you would have ran away, even if I had just wanted to touch your book. And don’t try to lie to yourself and say you didn’t like it.” He spat out.

Fine then.  I sat back down. And although he warily watched me, he started to sit back down as well. I took a sip of water before finally stating, “There are ways to approach a problem, and I don’t like your method. There could have been a more ideal solution”

Tom looked like he about to say something but stopped himself in the last second. And I could tell it took a lot of effort to do so. I was inwardly gleeful. He still glared at me before eating his last piece of omelet.  

Even though I would never admit it, I knew I had been hurting him each time I “turned him down”. Playing ignorant, making light of his advances. Not allowing him to finish speaking when I felt things were getting past a certain point to save my own piece of mind.

I let out a peace offering.

“So what are we now.”

Tom breathed deeply out of his nose at that. His eyes going back to his natural calm look.

“Anything you want. But know that you are mine”

 I threw my hands up at that.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?!!!? Any good authors on here, I am open for feedback and tips to make less cringy work. This is my first lemon so be gentle plz.   
> I only started writing recently since I wanted to contribute to the fandom instead of just inhaling everything.   
> So Kind hearted souls, give me your replies.


End file.
